


with whipped cream on top

by Spikedluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cameo: Allison Argent, Cameo: Erica Reyes, Cameo: Vernon Boyd, Community: picfor1000, Implied: Allison/Scott, Implied: Erica/Boyd, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: “When did you all start thinking it was okay to interfere in my love life?”“When you started having one,” Allison said, then looked shocked that she’d said that out loud.





	with whipped cream on top

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976710) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> When I saw my assigned photo my immediate thought was _Coffee Shop AU!!!_ I thought 1,000 words might not be enough to set up a new coffee shop AU, but luckily I had already written one. *g* So, this fic takes place a short while after my fic [Into The Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/976710). You don’t need to read that fic to understand this, but I recommend it if you want to get all the little references. 
> 
> Written for [picfor1000 on DW](https://picfor1000.dreamwidth.org/) for the below photo inspiration.
> 
> Written: February 27, 2018
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/4wPATrK)  
> Credit: [Patrycja Polechonska](https://unsplash.com/photos/qF2sV-V0i1Y)

Chris carried the mug over to where Peter sat on the couch, relaxing after two hours of talking. He’d sipped at the Earl Grey tea Chris had made for him to keep his throat from getting dry, but now that the event was over Chris thought Peter deserved something special.

Peter smiled when he saw the whipped cream floating on top of the drink. He took the mug out of Chris’ hands and shifted so Chris could sit next to him. “What’s the occasion?”

“I thought you deserved it after that,” Chris said. He stretched out his legs and dropped his head onto the back of the couch.

“That was nothing,” Peter said. “You forget I lecture for a living. The only difference is these people wanted to be here and they actually asked intelligent questions.”

Chris rolled his head so he could see Peter. “Does that mean you don’t want the hot chocolate?”

Peter moved the mug out of Chris’ reach. “Absolutely not.” Peter took a sip of cocoa and licked the whipped cream off his top lip. “How’d you do?”

Chris watched Erica and Boyd move tables back to their original spots now that most of the people who’d dropped in for Peter’s reading and Q&A had left. “We did well,” he said, recalling how the pastries had flown out of the case and they’d constantly been brewing fresh coffee. “I think the only thing left in the case is crumbs. And we sold quite a few t-shirts, too.” 

Chris indicated the t-shirt he was wearing with the coffee shop’s logo on the front. Not as many people paid extra to purchase the mug their coffee was served in, even with the offer of a free refill, but Chris expected that they might go as novelty gifts now that the holidays were approaching. Boyd’s special coffee creations had gone over so well that Chris considered keeping them on the menu at least through the new year. “We had a good turnout.”

“We did. Thank you again for doing this.”

“You don’t need to thank me. It was good advertising for us, too.”

“I know. Still, I appreciate that you wanted to do it.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Chris said. He took a deep breath as he watched Peter take another sip of the hot chocolate. “I think you’re going to have quite a crowd tomorrow,” he said to take his mind off of the tongue that darted out to lick off the whipped cream mustache.

The next time Peter’s sipped the cocoa Chris leaned in and licked the whipped cream off his lip before Peter could do it himself. Peter looked surprised, but it didn’t stop him from returning the kiss when Chris licked into his mouth. Chris’ cheeks burned when Erica wolf whistled, but he broke the kiss slowly and reluctantly.

“What are your plans for the evening?” Chris said.

“I have pie,” Peter said.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the non sequitur.

“I stress-baked this morning,” Peter admitted.

“You were here this morning.”

“For an hour, then I went home.”

“And stress-baked pie.”

“Yes.”

“I like pie,” Chris said.

Peter smirked. “I know. Which I’m offering to share with you.”

“Is that what you’re offering?”

Peter’s eyes flashed. “To start.”

Chris pressed his lips to Peter’s. “I’d love a piece of your . . . pie, but I’m closing tonight.”

“We’ve got it, boss,” Boyd said over Peter’s, “Come over later, then.”

Chris looked over his shoulder to the counter where his three employees were looking at them with a wide smile (Allison), a smirk (Erica), and a barely there curl of lips (Boyd).

“It’s Saturday night,” Chris said, ignoring their knowing looks. “Don’t you have plans? And also, stop eavesdropping.”

“Movies,” Boyd said. “We can go to a later showing.”

“Just remember you’re opening tomorrow, so don’t have too much fun,” Erica said.

“When did you all start thinking it was okay to interfere in my love life?”

“When you started having one,” Allison said, then looked shocked that she’d said that out loud.

“I don’t have to take this,” Chris said.

Erica bounced. “Does that mean you’re leaving?”

“Yes.” Chris stood. “I just have to get my coat,” he told Peter.

Chris raised his chin and pointedly ignored the three as he walked past them to the office in the back. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and slipped it on as he returned to the front. Chris paused to speak to Allison as he fixed his collar.

“You seeing Scott tonight?”

“Yes.”

Chris pressed a kiss to Allison’s forehead. “Have fun, and stay safe.”

“I will, thanks. You, too.”

Chris gave Allison a look and pretended he couldn’t feel the tips of his ears burning. “Thank you,” he told Erica and Boyd.

Boyd just nodded. Erica nudged Chris’ arm with her elbow and winked at him. “Smooth, boss.”

Chris shook his head and wondered, not for the first time, how this had become his life. Peter waited for him at the door and Chris couldn’t help smiling at the stupid scarf and fingerless gloves that had so irritated him when he’d first met Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Chris shook his head. “Nothing. You ready to go?”

“So ready,” Peter said.

Outside Peter placed his hand on Chris’ lower back and guided him to the mid-life crisis, cherry red Jaguar. Instead of opening the door for Chris, Peter pressed him against the car and kissed him. Chris wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him back.

Chris was breathing fast and hard in his jeans when Peter finally pulled back, and still loathe to release him despite the high chance of coming in his pants like a teenager. His heart thumped and his throat filled as he gazed at Peter. He and Allison had moved to Beacon Hills for a fresh start after the loss of Victoria; Chris had never expected he’d find love again.

Peter tilted his head. “Everything alright?”

Chris nodded. “Everything’s perfect.”

The End


End file.
